Roseland
by CrimsonDreamer19
Summary: With every choice there are two outcomes, change or normalcy. Could Jack's latest choice keep his ship under his control or completely change his life? The revamped version of my old story Salina Rose. RR plz.
1. Chapter 1: The Governor's Daughter

**Roseland:**

**Chapter One - The Governor's Daughter**

**AN:** For those of you who have read Nev1988's writing on this website then you know who I am. It has been a while since I have invested any time into writing fanfictions. And, as of late, I have decided to pick it up once again. My name is Sam and I am seventeen years old, I have written a couple fanfictions for Pirates of the Caribbean among other things and have decided to continue doing so. It has been my desire for a while now to redo my first piece of work, Salina Rose, after reading through it again about a year ago I came to the conclusion that it was crap. It was horribly written and in order to do justice to my original plot I have decided to take it upon myself to rewrite the story in its entirety. Over the past two years I have worked vigorously on my writing ethics and have, in fact, changed my writing style quite a bit as I have matured. So it is with this change that I am going to remake the story that started me in the writing world. I hope you will enjoy it as much as many of you enjoyed the original. Though, I will add that it is a very different take on the story. Names have changed as well as some of the plot, and my characters are more in depth than what they had been. The story is as follows:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Pirates of the Caribbean

It was quiet before dawn as the young doctor came up onto the spar deck. The light mist of early morning rolled across the wet deck from port to starboard as the man continued his way down to the bow. Once there he leaned against the railing in aggravation; his mind swam with thoughts of his heart, and his plans for marriage to his sweetheart. But, life could not seem so simple, she was a wealthy Lady and he only a mere doctor. The thought of even proposing marriage to such a woman as the Governor's daughter was preposterous.

Just then a pair of pale arms found their way around the young man's waist and formed the two lovers into a warm embrace. "Good Morning my love." The woman whispered sweetly into the doctor's ear, her warm breath floating lightly upon his cheek.

"Ivy, if your father were to see you out here-." He began in worry as he turned to face her oval face.

"Shh," the young temptress placed her skinny index finger upon his pink lips. "My father has not a clue of our little affairs. Please do not fret, my honorable," she lightly brushed her lips upon his left cheek. "Noble," she next brushed her lips upon his right cheek. "Strong," she placed her hands upon his unshaven cheeks bringing his forehead to her rosy lips. "And passionate James," she moved slowly from his forehead down to his lips that eagerly awaited her kiss. Her eyes closed softly as she melted into him, his tan arms pressing her feminine form against his masculine body.

"You should really return to your cabin, the sun will be p soon and your father will worry his pretty little head with your whereabouts." His green eyes smiled down at her warmly.

"For once why don't we let him worry? Why should we have to sneak around anymore?" Ivy pouted girlishly, her blonde locks falling into her face.

"Why? Do you want to see me hanged so badly?" He retorted somewhat cockily.

"No, of course not," she broke the embrace, her arms poised against her chest in a cross manner. "I just thought… I thought that maybe, since we have been gallivanting around like this for the past three weeks that perchance there was something more to our actions than mere lust and want of companionship." Ivy began to bite her lip tentatively.

"What do you mean?" The man's brows began to furrow under this unexpected stress.

"I mean… why don't we tell my father." She paused as she watched his expression go pale under the thought. "Do you love me James?"

Er… uh… well." He tried to find the words but they seemed almost non-existant in his vocabulary.

"I see," her heart slowly began to break, a tear slid down her cheek. "Thank you for this clarification, I would not have known how to best leave you behind upon our arrival in Port Royal had it not been for your reluctant answer." With such a depressing statement Ivy turned her back to him as she clutched her robe close to her body, and began her stroll back to the stairwell.

"Ivy!" James began to race up to her, crossing his body in front of hers in order to stop her from continuing with her rashness. "Ivy, I'm sorry. I was dumbfounded, I thought men were supposed to be the ones to spring such a bold proposition. I was taken aback was all." He smiled slowly hoping that her saddened expression might change. When it didn't he continued to speak. "It would be my pleasure to ask your father for your hand in marriage." He waited noticing her change in demeanor.

Yet another tear slid down her warm cheek, but this one of a more pleasant nature than the last. "You would?" At his approval she leapt up into his arms kissing him lovingly. "James I assure you that my father will not decline, oh once he sees that my heart is set upon you there will be no way that he could refuse." She kissed him once more before taking off bellow deck.

"I hope so, for both of our sakes."

Ivy danced about her cabin, rolling her gowns through her arms and singing merrily. So many beautiful things had begun to happen to her within a relatively short time; she was proposed to just that morning, her aunt and her young cousin were traveling with her, her eighteenth birthday was less that two weeks away, and she would be re-united with her extended family in Port Royal.

"Ah, my dear Ivy what has placed you in such a pleasant mood?" An older woman pondered aloud as she entered into the somewhat small cabin.

"Aunt Cecily! I have the most wonderful news!" She squealed girlishly as she flopped down upon her uncomfortable bed.

"What on earth is it dear?" Cecily came to sit next to her niece, as she finished undoing the plaiting in her long red hair.

Ivy rolled over on to her side, her gown still clutched in her arms, "I have been given an offer of marriage."

Cecily's jaw dropped in shock, "by whom?"

"By the young handsome doctor, James Norrington. He is a smart match, don't you agree?" The young woman spoke whimsically not noticing her aunt's disdain.

"Ivy, has your father been made aware of this?" Cecily rose from the bed pacing stubbornly over to the door and back again.

"Not as of yet, my dear aunt why do you pace as if something has just gone terribly wrong? There is nothing wrong. I am in love." Ivy smiled chiefly as she rosde from the bed.

"No child, you don not know of the conflicts you have just created for yourself and your father." Her aunt chided in a state of awe. "You said he hasn't been spoken to yet? Go swiftly and warn your lover not to mention a word to your father, and to never bring up the subject of this affair again. He is never to be anything to you other than a mere acquaintance, do you understand child?"

"No, I do not understand Aunt Cecily. What you speak of is absurd, I love James. How can he or I so easily forget those plain facts, and why should we want to?" Questioned the young woman exasperatedly.

"Because, child, your father has already approved your marriage to his older brother Sebastian Norrington." Cecily wandered back over to the bedside so as to comfort her now pale niece.

"No!" Ivy moved away from her aunt and over to the tiny porthole. "Why has no one informed me of this union?"

"Your father and I thought it best to wait until you had been introduced to him face to face upon your arrival in Port Royal. He is a strapping man who has a very fine position in the navy. He is a Captain, you know, and he brings in roughly five thousand pounds a year." Cecily began to follow her flustered niece about the cabin frantically. "He is to inherit his father's estates and title, his father is a Lord. You will be very well to do. Please, Ivy stop pacing!"

Ivy rounded on her heated aunt, " GET OUT! I don't want to see your face!" Cecily pleaded with her, her face messed up in shame. "GET OUT!" Ivy dropped to her knees once her cabin door had been closed completely. Sorrow over took her, for hours she did not bother leaving her quarters. Until she had gathered enough of her strength so as to confront her father.

She left her cabin, her face red and somewhat swollen from all of her crying, but she walked with an air of courage and defiance that gave her a little inspiration to keep going. Ivy wore a very plain blue frock, the plainest she could find for she was not out to impress. When she had reached her father's cabin she entered without even announcing her presence. "Father!" She looked into his aged face as he sat comfortably at his desk. "It is of the utmost importance that I speak with you."

"Of course, child, what is wrong? Have you been crying?" The wrinkles in his face contorted with his worried tone causing him to appear much older than his fifty-seven years.

Ivy closed the door slowly behind her, "yes, father I have been crying. I would like to speak with you on the matter of Mister Norrington, if I may?"

"Ah, your aunt has let the cat out of the bag, I see. Well, why in heavens are you upset, I should think you would be rather excited about a marriage between the two of you. He will make a wonderful husband, and he'll be able to provide for you and your future children." Her father placed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose as he started to read aloud from one of his documents. "It says here that he takes in five-thousand-."

"I know how wealthy the Captain is, father, however it is not that Mister Norrington that I am referring to." The troubled woman watched as the Governor's expression became perplexed. "I was speaking of a Mister James Norrington, the Captain's younger brother. He is the physician upon this ship."

"Yes, I am acquainted with the young Mister Norrington. What has he to do with you?"

"I love him."

The governor appeared to have choked on the air, "you what?"

"I love him papa, and I have every intention of being married to him. You need not worry about his reaction to such a bold proposition for he has already accepted."

"My dear you can not marry him," he dismissed rather lightheartedly still not fully grasping the situation.

"Father, I have no choice." She lowered her face so as to hide it from him completely. "I am with child," it was a lie and she knew it, but it was a lie worth telling. After all they had been aboard the brig for nearly a month and a week now, and that to her knowledge was plenty enough time to conceive. "James does not know of it yet. But,-."

"I can't believe this! I refuse to-." He paused allowing his anger to take hold. "How dare you do this to me, to your family? You will ruin our name!"

"How dare you keep me in the dark about my appending marriage, of which I had no say in!"

"No woman has a say in her marriage! Do you think your mother had a say in her marriage? No, if it were up to her she would have been off with that damned sailor of hers!"

"Don't speak of her in such a way! My mother was a good woman and a good wife, how could you do her the dishonor of slandering her in such a way?" Ivy was standing with her palms pressed hard to the edge of the desk. "I will marry James, it is the only way for us to save our good name, is it not?"

The governor growled I frustration, "get out! Now!"

As Ivy pressed her palm against the handle suddenly a man burst through the door knocking her to the floor. "I'm terribly sorry Miss, but we're about to fall under attack Governor Roseland. You and your family are to stay within your quarters for your own safety."

At his words the wayward youth flew from the youth and down the hall. She ran as fast as her feet would allow, treading down the stairwell. Sailors rushed passed her from the Berth deck where many had been asleep in their hammocks. Ivy pushed past them ignoring their shouts for her to remain in her cabin. Once on the berth deck she ran to the furthest corner where curtains were draped up for the physician's ward. Ivy pulled them back with vigor to reveal James sitting at a desk.

"Ivy," but before he could say anything more she had firmly planted her lips upon his.

"We're under attack, James. But I had to see you-." Without warning a canon ball ripped through the side of the ship nearly blowing the couple away. Ivy lay on her back below some fallen hammocks.

"Ivy, get up." The young physician pulled her from the ground and began to drag her through the deck and back towards the stairwell. James had a hold of Ivy as they raced up the stairwell passing by some fellow crew members. He stopped her suddenly when they had reached her quarters, "You must stay in here for the time being."

"James, no I won't let you go this alone." She argued stubbornly.

"The attack is no doubt the workings of pirates, I would not see you die my love. Now stay here!" He forced the door open hurriedly, and in shoving her back in the room issued his good byes. "Take this, it only has one shot but it is better than no protection at all. I love you." He kissed her faintly before shutting the door and running off to the spar deck.

The door was closed with great force locking her into a world of darkness and painful waiting. She pressed her back against the thin wall, her heart racing with every vibration the ship made from the cannon fire. Her fingers fiddled with the pistol she had clasped within her sweating palms awaiting some terrible fate, some horrid swashbuckler's face appearing in her doorframe. Just then the door barged open and she nearly fired upon her frantic aunt and bawling cousin.

"Quick Ivy, barricade the door! Their right behind us!" Screamed Cecily as she clutched the wailing four year old to her bosom.

However, before Ivy could slide the desk flat against the doorframe a hideous man of a large build shoved through the door knocking the desk over onto her stomach. At first she gagged as the wind was knocked out of her, but as the man began to enter into the small room she found some strength to reach for the pistol that had dropped from her hands. The pirate seemed more interested in her aunt for the time being than her so she continued to struggle. It was about and out of reach when a second pirate stumbled into the room knocking into the desk. The moved far enough down on her abdomen to where she could grasp the gun and with one clean movement she threw her arm up and shot the second pirate square in the face.

Smoke and blood filled the air as Ivy struggled to pull herself from the desk. The other pirate was now facing her, his eyes gleaming a red color as her peered down at her. His large callused palms wrapped around her throat choking the air out of her. She tried to scream and move but she was otherwise pinned to the floor. That is until Cecily dropped a chair unto the pirates back, his body weight dropping onto the young woman.

Cecily rolled the unconscious pirate from her niece's worn body and helped to pull her from the desk. Once out they quickly gathered what weapons they could find; a broken chair leg and a small dagger from the desk drawer, before heading out into the hallway. "Hush Beth," Ivy soothed as she took the child from her aunt, "everything is going to be all right, Ivy is going to make it all better."

"I have the red stuff on me," murmured the sniffling girl as she pointed to the blood on her dress. Ivy winced as she tried to wipe it from her cousin's skirt. She had never shot a person, let alone physically hurt a person before.

"It will be okay," she kissed the child's forehead about ready to walk onto the spar deck when she could feel the barrel of a pistol being held to her back. She could hear the click as it was cocked back ready to fire at will.

"Continue on to the deck, love, we have a surprise for you. Go on, walk." The man whose voice was as rough as the sea water itself shoved her up the last stair exposing her to the massacre on deck.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pirate's World

**Roseland:**

**Chapter 2 - A Pirate's World**

Ivy stood trembling in the door frame as the acrid smell of gunpowder and burnt flesh rose to her nostrils. She began to clutch her cousin even tighter to her shaking bosom, praying for release from this hell she had been dropped into. She was forced to take yet another step, the barrel of the pistol pressed fervently against her back, as she slowly lifted her delicate shoe she could hear its base stick to the heated blood on the deck. Ivy bit her lip to keep from lashing out in situational induced insanity, whereas her aunt, a few yards out in the death-wrought perdition, had succumbed to whimpering in low moans as she doubled over upon the deck rocking back and forth like an institutionalized maniac.

The terrified youth found it excruciatingly difficult to swallow her next shock. Her heart raced underneath her sweating flesh as if propelled by fear and sorrow alone; her eyes drained tears as heavy as blood while they peered distraughtly up at her father's corpse slung from the main mast. The old man's silver eyes had slid behind their pallid lids, his tongue loose from his lips like a sickly dog, while his entrails clung limply to his backside. She could no longer stand the agony, everything around her was tuned out: the humored blood-thirsty pirates, her aunt's moaning sobs, her cousin's childish whining, all was tuned out except her own heart beat. From the depths of her abdomen Ivy pulled a heart retching roar, her teeth clenched tight together as she bent on her knees clutching her stomach with one arm. For moments she wheezed too far into depression to breath.

The pirate that had been her guide along this cold tour of the underworld knelt next to her, his coarse lips brushing over her ear as he spoke, "You see, love? This is what happens to those who dare cross me." His matted coal hair hung just right of her red cheek; Ivy cringed as his soiled hand landed abruptly upon her thigh, the warmth of his flesh could be felt through the thin fabric. "You won't make that mistake, will you?" He watched a tear slide down the length of her face, fear causing her rebellious voice to stop short and reside in her throat. "I didn't think so."

Slowly the wretched man stood back up to his natural height, his shadow cast over Ivy's hunched body. "What d'you say, lads? Are these women not fine specimens?" There were hoots and shouts as the same pirate yanked Ivy from the floorboards by her loose hair, she moved obediently not entirely expecting his rough movements. "Remove the child," he signaled to a close follower. The hideous swashbuckler approached her, his eyes yellow with an ailment, suddenly his clammy paws were upon her prying at Elizabeth.

"No! Let go of her," she had found the strength to fight back finally. The child screamed and wailed as she was torn from her cousin's protective arms. "She is only a child you heathens! Only a child!" However, Ivy was brought back into her humbleness as the ringleader pirate cast his arm about her throat. She began choking on the air as she flailed about exasperatedly.

"Now now, child, behave. No one here is out to hurt you so long as you obey. That's not so terrible is it? To do as your told, I expect you have been doing that for the better part of your life." His words clouded her mind with disgust and unease. Where was her aunt and why was she not retaliating? Was she still humbled by the governor's demise?

From a distance and over the roaring din of the raging animals she could hear yet another pirate, this one showcasing her aunt's physical features. Ivy could hear her sobs and found herself crying as well. What would become of them; pressed flat against her captor's body in an indecent way she could only wonder if her fate would be worse than her father's painful demise. "As a gift, I give to you, my faithful crew, the pleasure of the woman and the wealth of gold upon this vessel. Enjoy them both at your leisure, now, let us return, the Pearl awaits." The Captain announced blatantly keeping a firm grip around Ivy's shoulders. "Twigg," he called to the crew member holding her flailing cousin. "Place the child in the brig with the other captives."

"Barbossa, I want this," he bent his head taking in the scent of Ivy's loose hair, "beauty locked in my cabin."

"Aye, sir." the older pirate responded, his face shrouded by his flopping hat. "Come ere, child." His grimy hands reached out for her as she was quickly tossed to him, her body smacking directly into his. His stench filled her nostrils causing her to cringe and convulse with disgust. But through this dense fog of sweat and blood she briefly saw her cousin being carried over onto the other deck. Her thoughts were all on Elizabeth's safety.

"No!" She screamed in fear, "Please no, we are of no use to you, please leave us aboard this ship." Ivy cried in vain as she, too, was cast over to their pirate vessel. She watched fretfully as they pillaged the ship she had called home for the past month, the ship that had given her hope and love, it had now abandoned her and left her to rot with these heathens of the sea.

"This be your stop, miss." The pirate Barbossa announced as he threw her squirming body into an open doorway. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss-?"

"Miss Roseland," she snapped back as she lunged for the door in an escape attempt. Unfortunately Barbossa, being of a somewhat burly nature, blocked her path and caught her in his arms.

"Now, Miss Roseland, what kind of hospitality be this? Back in to the cabin y'go!" With one forceful shove Ivy was back in the Captain's quarters, the hard wood floor at her side. The door slammed shut before she could even turn back around, she was now locked into their world, a pirate's world.

The young woman pulled herself from the flooring and rushed toward the cabin door banging on it and ramming it as hard as she could. She tried vigorously for the longest time before giving up and sliding down the length of the solid door. It hadn't even budged, nor did anyone outside seem to notice or care for her shouts. Suddenly, Ivy could feel the ship start to make way, the sea tossing them to and fro like toys. She had no more tears for her problems, they had all washed up, however all that continually occupied her thoughts were her aunt and her dear cousin. What had become of them?

The young child was brought down to the brig unconscious, and laying limp in Twigg's arms. "MY BABY!" screamed Cecily in fear as she clutched the iron bars tight within her fists. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Her wails echoed through the room, hurting the other sailor's ears. In her cell alone she outstretched her arm to touch her child, to even feel the gentle stirring of air as she passed by and was place in the neighboring cell with two men. "No, please, give her to me, please!"

"She'll stay in ere, where she's just out of your reach, woman!" retorted Twigg as he laid the child roughly on the ground of the wet cell. Her sandy hair slowly dulling as the water seeped across her cheek. One of the men in the cell had jumped up abruptly to try and loose the door from the grinning pirate, but he was too late. "Just a wee bit slow are we?" His cackle echoed in the hall, almost as loud as Cecily's whimpers.

"Don't you worry Ms. Cecily," the second man leaned forward and pulled the child from the puddle. "I'll watch over her," the young man pulled his wool coat from his back and gently laid it over the small girl.

"Thank you," Cecily peered into his face. "You really are a good man, James, I see why she is fond of you." She wore no smile, and yet even through her smug tone James was able to find a minor amount of happiness in her compliment.

It had felt like ages of waiting to Ivy as she sat hunched in a far corner of the room. Her eyelids had started to fall with weight, and her arms and legs were tired from the stress of the day. A thought occurred to her, _is this what he wanted? Was he purposely biding his time until I'm too weak to fight him off?_ In a rush she hurtled herself from the floor and began scampering around the room in search of a weapon.

Drawers were opened and slammed shut, maps strewn on the floor, and cabinets rummaged through. Ivy turned the cabin upside down and could not find the makings of a single weapon, "I'll just have to improvise," she smiled candidly as she noticed a bottle sticking out from a cabinet door. She crossed the room, almost graciously, in her want of a weapon, her fingers pulled the door open further revealing a single bottle of liqueur. Bending down to further examine the half full glass, she popped the cork and took a whiff of the alcohol, immediately knowing the sour stench as rum.

The stirring on the deck directly above caused her great unease, he would be visiting soon. She hurriedly shoved everything she could back into its rightful places, all, that is except for the rum, which she held clasped within her right hand. Her hair had begun to fall around her face, no longer pinned back in its neat bun as she rushed about the room. A Shadow loomed in the distance of the mirror, and she knew he had entered. Her throat had groan so dry from fear that she could scarcely swallow.

"'Ello my pet, what have you there?" He took a few strides into the room, watching her all the while through the mirror. "you've found my rum 'ave you? Wishing to warm me up before you seduce me," his boots clanked against the wood, hacking into her mind. The door closed, casting what light had been in the room out. She wanted to move, wanted to flee from the mirror, but her feet were planted. "or, was it for you… so you could be numb when the time comes?"

Ivy found her strength and spun around dashing immediately to the maps on the desk. She quickly grabbed up the nearest candle in her left hand while the uncorked rum bottle stayed clasped within her right hand. "What's this?" He questioned as he watched her intently, surveying her actions. She took a swig of the sour rum, filling her mouth up with the harsh liquid before spewing it out at him as he approached the desk.

"I advise you stay away," she reprimanded, spit dripping from her lips. "I warn you, I will not hesitate in my actions." He backed up from her, spots of rum showing up on his wool coat. "I will burn these maps and documents unless you agree to let my aunt, cousin, and I go at the next port!"

"Is that all," his voice was very candid and sarcastic. She glared at him from behind her fallen strands of hair.

"And, you must swear that we will leave you unharmed, untouched, and still pure in every form of the word!" Her hand was so tightly wrapped around the bottle that her fingers began to shake uneasily.

For moments he just starred at her, his dark eyes hidden behind his thick kohl liner. He seemed tense, and yet stood in an almost relaxed position, Ivy tried her best to read his thoughts, even to guess at his next course of action. "Swear!" She screamed at him out of frustration. And then, without warning, he charged at her from around the side of the desk. After slight hesitation she slammed the rum bottle onto the desk, glass shattering and skidding over the edge onto the floor. As he knocked into her side she let go of the candle and watched as it tipped onto the desk exploding into horrid flames.

Ivy's head slammed into the wood of the floor, jogging her mind somewhat. His weight was upon her for, what she fathomed was, less than a moment before she was pulled from the floor and slung over his shoulder, her mind still swimming with pain and confusion. Outside of the cabin she was passed to another man whom held her up loosely by her armpits, she vaguely saw the captain's shadow return to the smoke filled room to extinguish the flames before the blackness of sleep overtook her.

Upon his return to the ship deck he took a deep breath a kneeled to better look at Ivy's slumped form. "Is any of it salvageable, Captain?" The pirate holding the sleeping woman asked quietly.

"Some," he continued to look at the woman with a bewildered expression.

The sailor tugged on her arms a little as he tried to lift her dead weight, "she's a fierce one isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Should we put her in the brig with the others?"

"No," the sailor looked at his captain suspiciously. "I will keep her with me this night. I have some things I wish to discuss with her when she wakes." The Captain bent forward and cradled Ivy's body in his arms.

"Jack, you're quarters-."

"That will be all, Barbossa," With one last glance at his fellow pirate, Jack turned and reentered his cabin, closing the door behind him. He gently carried her through the room, doing his best not to disturb her slumber as he brought her to a bed, his bed. As he lay her down she seemed to mutter something. "Yes?" he replied to see if she would maybe speak louder.

"Don't tell father…. Don't tell-."

"Who is father?"

"George…." she quieted for a little while. "George…Roseland."

Jack leaned away from her, debating this knew information. "So you weren't just passengers," he smiled, "you were family." He brushed her cheek lightly with his calloused hand, "I have plans for you… great plans… Miss Roseland."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it was a little better than the last one. If you are at all confused feel free to ask me any questions, or just wait it out because I assure you that everything will be explained in later chapters. Also I am writing another POTC fan fiction that will somewhat correspond with this one. Thank you again for your support. And, I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
